Page 16
Digitization #Another mention of RX-84 ##Highways, police, media ##No report to pres until emergency ends -- efficiency ##5mil+ arrests on day of emergency declaration ###Simons' offer to NSF operative @ UNATCO was a sham ###Immigrants + anyone DHS is watching ##Simons may use it #Beth DuClare -- dead ##Nicolette runs Illuminati now ##Dowd knows Nicolette ###"We need someone to take us to Everett." #Tri-hull welds + bilge pumps #Paranoia's a drug -- you can get addicted. #Everett devved eutactic component of virus ##Page's sig #Tracer Tong knows Dowd #Where does Dowd go? #Transgenics? #Aug canister? #When does Paris declare martial law? #"Greasy green greasels greasy green greasels" -- why is this in a contract? #Crash of '46 Analysis #RX-84 makes another appearance due to NYC being placed under martial law. Absolutely insane abuse of power by FEMA. The "list" that Simons was talking about to the NSF operative is almost certainly the list for RX-84 rather than any VIP deal. The rest is unsurprising; no-fly list is definitely rolled into the RX-84 one. Simons will definitely try to use it should he come to power through Pres. Mead. #Beth DuClare is dead by assassination. ##Typo? Discrepancy error here; Everett is in command of the Illuminati, unless Daedalus's information was outdated. Nicolette doesn't seem to know anything of the Illuminati. ##Dowd appears to know Nicolette to some degree. I'm made to wonder how much Nicolette lies to you or if she's just really, really naive. ###This is striking. Who is "us"? JC and Jock? JC and Dowd? JC and Nicolette? JC and Daedalus? JC and Tong and Paul? Any combination of the above? #A buildup of bilge water would sink a ship very quickly; assuming it was moving. I am not sure if it would be so quick if the ship is docked though. #The Illuminati were not so addicted that they could see MJ12, however. Addicting, but healthy to an extent. #Mentioned earlier with the description of the virus (and Dragon's Tooth) in Hong Kong. ##Again, signatures on the crystalline structure of the virus. #According to a datacube, Tong and Dowd appear to go way, way back. #Dowd just sits there as the MJ12 show up. Is he a double agent (superfreighter!)? Triple agent? Hides in a coffin or something? He does show up later; perhaps...the MJ12 were all an elaborate ruse constructed by the Illuminati as an exercise for JC in order for him to get to the bottom of A51 and reunite the world under its banner once more. Perhaps the third force mentioned earlier is real and unnamed; "boxes stacked one in another" comes to mind. (Okay no really that one is pretty crazy). ##Also of note are the extra quotes that Dowd comes up with if you stay to chat. "He names the various clearances after angels, though. I find that ironic." "Our organization lasted from the Crusades to the early 21st century, and our only secret was a technique of meditation, a way of imaging your body dissolving into light." "He's replaced the degrees of heirarchy with security clearances -- same thing, only secular." "Ask Everett about Page once you get to Paris. They were like father and son, once." ###''How does Dowd know all of this?'' #Simply another name for the biological experiments being performed by MJ12 and manufactured by VersaLife. Interesting that the same research is being carried out at several different locations. #Strange to find this just sitting around in an abandoned building. #Good question; Jock's "ah, if only it weren't under martial law" when leaving Dowd at the cemetary makes it seem as if it's been months, maybe a year or two since Paris made the declaration. Public sentiment conveys weeks. #Contract drawn up by NPC "Aimee", who mutters it if questioned enough. #Tong mentions this in passing; if DX takes place in 2052, the date of that crash explains why the world is in such shape. Housing collapsed, the world economy broke, and Gray Death emerged. Very telling -- again, and as with so much else, I wish this was fleshed out more. Page 17 Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages